Long and Dark Road
by Dreamless Insomniac
Summary: Just one more for the road. JH


**Summary**: _One last time for the road._ J/H

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I don't own any of the characters or their rights or the show or whatever. Basically I just do this for fun. Are you surprised or what? ;)

**A/N**: I haven't written fan fic in forever, please be nice :)

_**Background**: End of season 8, probably the beginning of the fall. Steven divorced Sam awhile back. Eric is still in Africa. Kelso is still in Chicago with Brooke and Betsy. Donna moved to California. Fez moved to Miami to get with the ladies, haha_

_l.l.l.l.l.  
_

There they sat.

The only ones left. Sullen faces were the only things to be seen in the dingy basement. There was an aura of fear and sadness that lingered there on that late fall afternoon.

The television was on of course, it was always on.

She looked at him. They had not spoken any words since the day before. She had walked in this morning and now it was two hours later, but nothing except glances had been exchanged. It was reminiscent of their summer.

That's what she called it, "their" summer.

What she didn't know was he secretly did too.

She looked at her watch. Only one hour and twenty-six minutes until she boarded the train for Chicago. Only three hours and thirty-nine minutes until he boarded his plane for New York City.

She decided the silence needed to be broken.

"Steven." She said softly. He glanced at her, sunglasses on of course.

There were simply some things that would always be the same about the basement. The television on was one; the other was Steven's sunglasses.

"I'm gonna miss you." She whispered in a defeated tone. She had raised the white flag and opened her heart to him in the first time in over a year. She didn't honestly assume anything except a 'whatever' reply with a sad smile from him. It would be his emotional defense and at the same time, a way of saying 'I'll miss you too.'

Well, it is known what is said about those who assume.

"I'm gonna miss you too Jacks."

He avoided her eyes. Her heart lit up. She walked over to give him a hug good-bye. He stood up in front of her and embraced her tightly. He was not acting as Steven was supposed to act, but then again, he never did when she was around. When they were alone.

She inhaled deeply into his chest, the smoky, fresh soap smell felt like home. His head rested on top of hers, the smell of her rosewater shampoo filled his senses. He never forgot her soft smell, her delicate skin, he never forgot her.

He never would.

She looked up to him, her eyes wide and fearful. She feared that this might be the last time she would see him again. No one knew what was in store once they left. Eric was gone. Donna was gone. Kelso was gone. Fez was gone.

And now just the two of them remained.

A gigantic tear rolled down her face almost so fast that he almost didn't see it. He did though, he always did. He slowly took his thumb and the tear disappeared, evaporating into his skin. She felt a few more coming, so she stuffed her head back into his shirt, not wanting him to see any more tears.

He sighed deeply and kissed the top of her head.

He slowly moved her face from his chest and kissed her cheek where the tears had found a home.

He knew it was dangerous. He felt her porcelain skin below and realized his lips had paused on one cheek. He felt her eyelashes flutter beneath his forehead and slowly his mouth made a path all the way down to the corner of her mouth. He felt her breath sharply, expectedly. He kissed the other corner of her mouth and slowly moved away from her skin.

A shallow breathing pattern could be heard throughout the room being exerted from both bodies.

Her aqua marine oasis's stared deeply into his blue pools, his sunglasses had been discarded to the table. While the sexual friction, 'the heat' as he jokingly used to call it, that had always existed was still there, it was their emotional connection that always brought them together. It was an unusual connection; no one would have ever expected a burnout and a cheerleader to be so intertwined.

But they were. Mind, body and soul. They understood without words so much, and that was something no one but they could see.

And they both, despite much objection, loved their backwards, "creepy and unnatural" relationship.

He had not stop running his fingers through her hair, and she was finding it difficult to ignore the bumps that radiated from her skin.

"Steven." She said ever so softly.

He gave her his look.

"I have to leave soon."

"I know." He said back, and then for the first time in what seemed like forever, she saw a genuine smile appear from his face.

So she had to smile back.

And that's when she lost control. She found herself pressing her mouth against his hungry lips. It was so familiar, and so comfortable. And not the sort of comfort you look for when you're lonely and bored, the sort of comfort you receive only from the most precious of people. That's what he was to her, precious.

Slowly his tongue entered her mouth and she moaned softly. How she had missed him. She felt him grin against her mouth and then his mouth made a path to her favorite stop on her neck.

"Mmm, Steven." She said delicately.

Her voice still had the same effect on him. It always would. Over the years the shrill pitch of her voice had transformed into a soft, fragile sound. Maybe she had become more broken throughout the years or maybe she had begun to see reality more.

He never found her so sexy.

"Want to move into my room?" he asked quietly against her ear and then continued to suck the lobe.

She remembered her train she had to catch for just a moment. However, as his mouth made it back to her mouth, those thoughts were thrown far away from her body. She nodded slowly, never breaking her lips from his, scared that if she did, she would wake up and find herself on the train.

Find it was all a dream.

Somehow, they made it into his room. Jackie had lost her shoes and he had lost his belt somewhere along the way. He quickly unbuttoned her shirt and then she hastily pulled his Zeppelin shirt off of him. She ran her fingers along his chest, missing him and then made a trail of kisses up to his mouth.

They fell back easily onto his cot, as he unclasped her bra and slowly began to explore her once more.

When he found her mouth again, she whispered forcefully, "Pants, off."

He grinned at her face, "Well someone is feisty today." She grinned back at him.

And then it was just them. She moaned in pleasure, he moaned in pleasure. Somehow they knew it was the end of this road.

He felt himself almost ready to cum. She struggled to meet him. He looked at her intensely, "You can do it, baby." Softly his voice guided her.

And then they both collapsed.

_l.l.l.l.l._

She lay there in his arms, satisfied and at peace. They had explored each other for what seemed like hours until they both just lay still, basking in each other's company. His lips were pressed against her head, and she looked at the clock.

She had twenty minutes to get to the train station.

She sighed deeply.

"Steven." She whispered.

She heard him grumble into her hair. "I… I need to get to the train station in twenty minutes." It was difficult for her to spit the words out.

He nodded into her head and then kissed her cheek raising himself off the cot.

They both dressed in silence. She walked out of his room and stared at her bag on the floor and then looked up at him sadly. She knew this was it, and probably would be for a long time.

"Look, Steven, I'm really sorry-"

And then he put his hand over her mouth.

He kissed her softly and whispered, "I love you."

And that's all she needed to hear. "I love you too." She found those words coming from her mouth. And she realized, silence was what usually spoke the most to him.

She kissed him one more time, trying to etch the feel of his lips on hers, his fingers in her hair, his body pressed against hers, into her brain, her soul.

And then she was gone.

And he knew, that he was the only one left.

_FIN_

_l.l.l.l.l._

I hope you like the story, I'm pretty sure its just going to remain a stand alone, but I sort of have another series in the works I think. It depends on schoolwork and what not, because my vacation is ending soon. Please review, I would love to hear what you think! I don't have a beta, so I apologize for any incorrect grammar or spelling.


End file.
